The Unseen Fiancee
by ravengal
Summary: Remember Ranma's other fiancee? The one we never saw at the end of the 'Takeout Race' episode? Well, this is her story. Wait a minute! She's a what? A yandere? Don't judge a book by its cover, they say...


Author's note: Howdy! Well, I've always been curious about that mysterious other fiancée at the end of the episode 'Clash of the Delivery Girls! The Martial Arts Takeout Race!'... and this idea came to me when I learned about yanderes. Enjoy!

P.S. The name 'Kaori Daikoku' means 'Fragrance, God of wealth and trade'... whereas 'Aiko Yakunan' means 'Love child, Evil/Misfortune'.

(One Yakunan's evil is another Yakunan's misfortune.)

* * *

"Sorry about that folks!" the large man declared as he barged into the Tendo household, waving a paper fan around. "No need for alarm! The door was open, so I let myself in!"

Ranma stared in quiet alarm at the man; not only was he rather imposing, with long dark brown hair and a matching beard covering half his body, but he had just said almost exactly the same thing that Kaori Daikoku's father had said that very morning... before said girl had challenged Akane to a takeout race.

"And who might _you_ be, stranger?" Soun asked in a somewhat scared tone of voice.

"I'm here for Ranma Saotome!"

"Whu-?" Ranma asked. Okay, _now_ was concerned. Hopefully, history wasn't repeating itself. "Well, _I'm_ Ranma Saotome! That's _me_! Who are _you_?"

Suddenly, the man burst into happy tears and launched himself at him. "Oh, Ranma! It's me, your dad!" His arms clamped around Ranma in a fierce bear hug.

Ranma cried out in a mixture of repulsion and exasperation; history actually _had_ repeated itself... in the same day, no less. Unbelievable.

_Why me?_ he thought. _Oh, Pop, if this is __**your**__ fault again, I am __**so**__ gonna kill you..._

"Call me 'Dad', son!"

If Ranma didn't have a strong sense of masculine pride, he might have started crying about how pitiful both his life and father were. "How many more fiancées do I _have_, anyway?" He paused a moment, waiting for a reply. When none came, he turned inside the man's grip to stare incredulously at his father. "_Huh_?" He saw that Genma was still stuffing his face with the year's supply of takeout ramen that Akane had won and heaved a sigh at the sight.

The man let go of him and laughed, slapping a hand on his shoulder. The force sent him to the floor. "Oh, Ranma! Such a comedian! Well, it's time you met my daughter, huh? You'll be marrying her, after all!" He turned to the doorway. "Aiko! Come in here, sweetheart!"

Ranma cast a glance at Akane and saw her roll her eyes. "_Another_ fiancée, Ranma?" she asked. "My, aren't _we_ popular?"

He frowned, somewhat affronted. "Hey," he replied, "it's not like I asked for any of-"

"Hello!" a sugar-sweet voice called out.

Ranma looked in the direction of the front door and saw a cute girl about the size of his girl form strolling down the corridor with a huge smile on her face. She had longish light brown hair cut into a bob that beautifully framed her face, forest green eyes, a pink ribbon tied over each ear and lots of freckles dotted across her nose and cheeks.

The large man beamed. "This is my daughter, Aiko," he said, "and your new fiancée, Ranma!"

"I hope we'll be very happy together, Ranma-sweetie!"

"Now, hold on a moment!" Soun called out. "Ranma's already engaged to marry my daughter, Akane!"

For a moment, Ranma could have sworn that something dark flashed across Aiko's eyes, but it quickly vanished again. _What was that?_ he wondered. _Eh, probably just more fiancée jealousy..._

"Akane, you say?" Aiko asked sweetly. "And who's she?"

"That would be me," Akane grumbled.

"Is that so?"

"I actually have a _ton_ of fiancées, you know..." Ranma said, feeling a mixture of pride and annoyance at the fact. "Let's see..." He thought back and counted. "Akane... Shampoo... Kaori... Aiko... Four. Yeah, I've met four of them up to now. Who knows how many _more_ I've got." He paused, watching as the darkness flashed across Aiko's eyes again before disappearing. "So... what did my pop do _this_ time?"

"Ah, yes!" Aiko's father said. "Good old Genma! He was on some kind of training journey when we met! In a bar, actually! We had a few drinks and talked... and I told him that I needed a male heir to the Yakunan School!"

"He offered me a large bottle of sake in exchange for my three-year-old son!" Genma added happily through a mouthful of noodles.

Mr. Yakunan laughed. "Yes, but he went and stole Ranma back when I wasn't looking!" He shook his head fondly. "That man's a sneaky one, that's for sure!"

Ranma was furious. "Sake? _Sake_?" he yelled. "Oh, so it's not enough you trade me for a fish-"

Genma swallowed his noodles. "With rice and two pickles," he added.

"But now you tell me you traded me for _sake_?"

Genma was grinning at him now, which made him feel all the more furious. "Ah and what a fine bottle of sake it was!"

Mr. Yakunan laughed again. "Ah, well!" he said. "What's done is done! Okay, Ranma, let's get going!"

Aiko beamed at him. "Yes, Ranma-sweetie," she said, "let's get going."

Ranma didn't know why, but for some odd reason, he didn't trust Aiko at all; she creeped him out intensely with beaming one moment and almost looking murderous the next. Besides, he'd only just met her; he wasn't about to go home with her.

He jumped to his feet. "Aww, no!" he said indignantly. "I'm not going through this again!"

The darkness again flashed across Aiko's eyes as her hand trailed down the side of her dress. It was at that moment that Ranma noticed that she was wearing a belt with one gun holster at either side... and she was reaching for one.

"Oh, what's this?" Nabiki asked. "Does your school practice gunfire?"

Akane jumped to her feet next to Ranma. "This is ridiculous!" she yelled. "We've been through this once already today! Leave Ranma alone! He's happy right where he is!"

_Ugh..._ Ranma thought, exasperated, _now you're just assuming things without asking me?_

Aiko scowled, but Mr. Yakunan quickly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Now now!" he said, sounding slightly panicked.

This made Ranma curious. _Surely he's not afraid of his own daughter?_

"I'm sure we can settle this! Ranma! Genma promised you to me, boy, in exchange for sake! So, come on! Let's hurry home! We have a long way to drive, you know!"

Ranma snapped out of his thoughts and frowned. "Aww, no! No way! I'm not going! Heck, I didn't know Kaori well enough to marry her and I don't know Aiko well enough either! I'm staying here!"

Aiko scowled deeper and it gave Ranma pause as he noticed how sinister she now looked. She took a few steps forward, forcing herself from her father's grasp, then smiled sweetly at him. "Ranma-sweetie..." she said, "you're not seriously saying that you're choosing Akane over _me_?"

"Uh... well..." _Technically, I __**am**__, but I'm not gonna say that in front of Akane... or anyone else here, for that matter._

Aiko smiled brighter. "I see... so that's how it is." She reached down the sides of her dress with both hands and pulled something out of each holster. She twirled the objects around like batons for a moment, then held them out with her arms crossed for everyone to see. "You've been a bad boy, Ranma... a _very_ bad boy." The blades of her weapons gleamed in the sunlight.

Ranma was flabbergasted; he honestly couldn't believe what he was seeing. "M... Meat cleavers? Your... your weapons are _meat cleavers_?"

"Oh, my..." Kasumi said in surprise.

Mr. Yakunan seemed to be rather frightened now; he was sweating and backing away from his daughter. "Ah, yes!" he said. "Did I forget to mention? Aiko here is the proud heir to the Yakunan School of Blade Ballet!"

"Blade Ballet?" Akane asked in disbelief.

"That's right! It's where we teach Martial Arts Blade Ballet, which is how to dance whilst wielding blades!"

Aiko smiled as she uncrossed her arms. "We learn not only how to _wield_ the blade," she added, "but also how to _become_ the blade. It's a graceful, but deadly form of martial arts... and you, Ranma, would have been my husband and taken over the school _with_ me... but I can't have you choosing any of your _other_ fiancées over me. Oh no. I'd want you to be faithful... forever and ever." She giggled. "But since you _did_ choose someone else, I'm going to have to kill you."

Ranma's heart stopped dead in his chest. _What?_ he thought numbly.

"Oh and her too, while I'm at it." She giggled again. "Goodbye."

With blinding speed, she shot towards Ranma, swinging her meat cleavers at him with wild abandon. He wasn't expecting it, so he didn't get time to think or say anything before he had to dodge out of the way. He was thankful that his reflexes were so good that they worked without thought process.

As he ducked under a lethal swing that would have decapitated him if he hadn't moved, he realised with horror that she was seriously trying to kill him... in the most brutal way possible. This almost felt like he was fighting Shampoo again, back when she was hunting his girl form. He remembered all too clearly how the Chinese Amazon had come at 'her' with a Chinese great sword.

_This is different from Shampoo, though..._ he thought as he dodged back and forth, avoiding the deadly swipes from both sides, _but I'm not sure why._ He tried to think of the answer, but he simply couldn't focus with the constant barrage of attacks.

Aiko jumped backwards, somersaulting in mid-air before landing on her feet. "Aww, Ranma-sweetie... you're not playing."

_That's it!_ he thought as he saw the gleam in her eyes and the sway of her arms. _Martial Arts Blade Ballet! Shampoo had no style to her attacks... she was simply driven by anger... but Aiko... Aiko wields her meat cleavers as if they were extensions of her arms!_

In his opinion, this – coupled with her disarming 'cute girl' smile – made her even scarier than Shampoo. Aiko had less anger and more strategy... and her fighting style made it less likely for her to make a mistake in battle. Just thinking about this made him imagine how many of her challengers had fallen prey to her smile before being sliced to ribbons in a millisecond. He shuddered; there was something seriously wrong with a girl this cute being this deadly.

"Why don't you want to play, Ranma? I'd really like to see what your blood looks like, dripping from my meat cleavers."

He stared at her, feeling rather nauseous. _Oh, great... she has a thing for spilled blood. Wonderful. You sure know how to find 'em, Pop..._

"Ranma!" Akane called out in worry.

Aiko turned her attention to Akane. "Akane..." she said sweetly, "perhaps _you'd_ like to play with me _first_?"

Blind terror gripped Ranma's heart; there was no way that Akane would be able to survive if Aiko attacked her. She wasn't fast enough to dodge out of the way.

"Akane..." he said weakly.

Aiko sped towards Akane. "Then let's play!"

"Everyone, move!" Mr. Yakunan cried out in panic.

Soun, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki and Mr. Yakunan all ran in separate directions, some diving for cover and some running out of the room, all of whom knocked over several bowels of ramen in their haste. Akane tried to run, but Aiko had honed in on her and was about to strike... but Ranma wouldn't allow that. He ran up behind Aiko and kicked her in the back of the head to stun her, then he quickly scooped up Akane and fled from the room.

* * *

Akane was terrified; she'd seen the way that Aiko wielded those meat cleavers – it had looked like a horror movie version of Swan Lake – and she'd seen how the girl had raced towards her, fully intent on killing her.

This wasn't like back when Shampoo had showed up with her Chinese great sword, trying to kill female Ranma; she'd been certain that Ranma could keep herself from getting killed back then... and she'd seen the Chinese Amazon as more of a nuisance than anything... but Aiko... The way that Aiko's bright smile contrasted horribly with her weapons of choice scared her witless. Who knew how many challengers had suffered horrible fates from being so unsuspecting of her capabilities?

Both she and Ranma were currently hiding in her room, on either side of her door, and her heart simply wouldn't stop hammering in her chest. The two of them had been gradually moving around the house to avoid Aiko, always changing hiding places whenever the psycho got too close. Ranma had kept saying that he wanted to step out of hiding and fight her, but she wasn't about to let him; she was genuinely afraid for his life this time.

Ranma looked out the window and growled. "This is ridiculous," he whispered. "It's getting dark already. I have to go out and fight her."

"Don't you dare!" she hissed back at him. "We're gonna wait it out. She has to leave eventually."

"Oh, so you don't wanna get any sleep tonight? It could be forever before she-"

"Ranma~!" Aiko called out in a sing-song voice that made Akane's blood freeze. "Ranma-sweetie~! Where are you~? Come out, come out, wherever you are~!"

Ranma frantically held up his hand to keep Akane silent, but he needn't have bothered; she had no intention of making a sound, so she was holding her breath.

Aiko's slow footsteps trailed up the stairs, one at a time, each one pounding to the rhythm of Akane's heart. She was getting closer.

_What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?_ she thought. _We can't avoid her forever... What'll we __**do**__?_

"Aiko?" Mr. Yakunan called out tentatively. "Maybe we'd best stop now, okay, hon? Time to go home!"

Aiko giggled. "Oh, Daddy," she replied, "are you trying to keep me from having my fun with Ranma and Akane?"

"Uh... well, I..."

"That's not nice of you, Daddy... not nice at all."

A blood-curdling scream erupted down the corridor and Akane had to fight down a scream of her own. _Mr. Yakunan! Oh no... No! Mr. Yakunan..._ Tears clouded her vision and rolled down her cheeks.

"Akane!" Ranma whispered. "Out the window! Now!"

She scrambled to her feet and headed for the window as silently as she possibly could; the last thing she wanted was for Aiko to find her. As soon as Ranma got the window open, he picked her up and slowly climbed up to the roof with her. There, she stayed in his lap and clung to him like a life-preserver.

"Oh, Ranma..." She trembled, still crying. "What are we going to do?"

"Shhh... it's okay. It's okay."

"Ranma-sweetie~!" Aiko's voice called out. "Why are you still refusing to play? You're no fun if you don't play!"

Akane heard Ranma's teeth grind together and knew that he was desperate to reveal himself and fight her. She clung tighter, willing him not to leave her.

"Aiko, enough already!" Nabiki's slightly shaky voice called out. Akane's heart stopped at the thought of how much danger her sister had put herself in. "It's time you left my sister alone!"

Aiko giggled. "Aww, you're trying to ruin my fun?" she replied. "Well, okay... I'll play with _you_ until Ranma and Akane come out of hiding."

Akane couldn't take this; no way was Aiko going to hurt her sister. Acting on impulse, she leapt out of Ranma's embrace. "Don't you touch her, Aiko!" she yelled.

"Akane!" Ranma called out in panic, but she didn't care; she was way too angry to care.

"Hmm?" Aiko asked. She suddenly came into view as she walked up to the koi pond, turned around and looked up at the roof. She beamed. "Ah, _there_ you two are! Ready to play with me now?"

Ranma groaned, but stood up next to Akane. "What have you done with Mr. Yakunan?" he asked angrily.

Aiko giggled. "Oh, Daddy's okay. He only has a sliced arm for trying to stop my fun."

Akane's eye twitched in her fury. "You sick little-!" she yelled. "I can't believe you attacked your own father with a meat cleaver!"

"Daddy knows his place. Now, come on down and play with me, Ranma-sweetie!"

Ranma grunted. "Fine," he replied. Akane turned towards him to object, but he cut her off. "Stay here, Akane. It's time I took care of this." He jumped down off the roof and landed in front of Aiko. "I'm sick of running and hiding. It's time to end this."

"I couldn't have said it better, Ranma-sweetie!"

* * *

Ranma looked off to the side and saw that everyone had emerged from their hiding places to gather on the porch, including Mr. Yakunan, who was wincing in pain as Kasumi cleaned the wound and applied a bandage. The man had a large metal chest at his feet, but Ranma immediately ignored this as he noticed that a large section of Kasumi's skirt had been chopped off. This made him furious.

He rounded on Aiko. "You attacked _Kasumi_?" he yelled. Akane gasped from the rooftop.

Aiko giggled her infuriating giggle. "She was in the way, so I tried to play with her," she replied, "but I missed and sliced her skirt instead. I would have played with her _more_, but she ran off... so I gave up on her at that point."

"You sick little-!" Akane cried out.

"Enough of this," Ranma said sternly as he got into a battle stance. "I challenge you to a fight, Aiko. If _you_ win, I'll marry you and be faithful to _you_ and _only_ you forever." Akane gasped again, but he ignored her. Aiko's eyes were sparkling with delight now, so that was all that he was focused on. "But, if _I_ win, you leave here and never come back. Deal?"

Aiko beamed as she twirled her meat cleavers around like batons. "Deal!" she replied. "So, how do you wanna do this? Martial Arts Blade Ballet?"

"_You_ can use whatever weapon you want, but _I'll_ go without, thanks." _There's no way I'm fighting her with blades,_ he thought. _No matter how crazy she is, I don't wanna hurt her._

"Okay! Then let's go!"

Without warning, she shot forward to begin her assault. Just as before, Ranma only just managed to dodge in time, but, _this_ time, he was confident that he could defeat her. On and on the graceful assault went, with Aiko trying to slice off whatever piece of flesh that she could find. She aimed everywhere... for his arms, his feet, his torso, his neck, his head... but he continued to dodge, maintaining a sharp focus on not just one meat cleaver, but two. He really didn't want to hurt her – since she was a girl and he was very much against hurting girls – but if he could somehow disarm her, he knew that he could gain the advantage.

As soon as he found an opening, he twisted over one meat cleaver and kicked hard at the other, knocking it straight out of her hand and sending it spiralling across the garden.

"Alright, Ranma!" Akane cried out joyfully.

Aiko blinked stupidly at him before bursting out laughing. "Very impressive, Ranma-sweetie! No one's _ever_ managed to disarm me before." She beamed at him. "Usually, I slice and dice them before they _manage_ to."

Ranma felt nauseous again as he imagined her 'slicing and dicing' her opponents. Shaking his head to dispel the distracting thought, he returned his focus on the battle. "Yeah, well, I'm not your ordinary martial artist," he said proudly.

"Indeed not. Okay then. Round two!"

The battle began again, with the yandere trying in all her martial arts grace and beauty to cut him open like a dead animal in a butcher's shop. Ranma found that, this time, it was much easier to avoid her attack, since she was only using one meat cleaver... and he was just congratulating himself on an easy victory when Akane suddenly decided to climb down from the roof. Her feet hitting the floor caught the attention of Aiko, who suddenly gained a merry glint in her eyes.

Horrified, Ranma tried to run towards her. "Akane! What do you think you're-?"

He froze as he felt a blinding pain across his shoulder. Collapsing on the ground, he clutched at the searing wound and felt a trickle of warm liquid seep through the tear in his shirt.

"Ranma!" Akane called out in horror.

"Ranma-sweetie," Aiko said, "you've not finished playing with _me_ yet. Don't be getting unfaithful now."

"Why, you-!"

"Akane, it's okay!" Ranma called out, jumping away from Aiko. "I got this. Don't worry."

"Ranma..."

"Let's play then!" Aiko said before rushing towards him.

Again, they grappled, with Aiko slashing and Ranma dodging. He continued to dodge, carefully examining her gracefully fluid movements for any possible opening... any break in the routine, no matter how slight it may be.

The moment he found it, he twisted his body and kicked her hand, sending the one remaining meat cleaver skidding across the garden. When it came to a stop, Ranma realised with satisfaction that both meat cleavers were at opposite ends of the garden.

He smirked at her. "Game's over, Aiko," he said. "Time to leave."

Aiko giggled. "Oh, the game's not over until I say it's over," she replied before turning to the porch. "Daddy! Time to bring out that weapon I asked you to fetch from the car!"

Mr. Yakunan nodded grimly before kneeling down and opening up the metal chest at his feet that Ranma had ignored earlier. There was a clanking of metal and blades as he pulled something out and, when he stood up again, he was holding a battle-axe. Ranma felt himself pale slightly as Mr. Yakunan threw the large weapon at Aiko. For a fraction of a second, as he watched the double-ended blade cartwheel towards her, was sure that it would slice her in half... but she caught it by the handle with amazing deftness, as though she'd practiced it hundreds of times.

_Oh, man..._ Ranma thought, _things just got a whole lot more dangerous..._

She danced around with the weapon, twirling it through the air and listening with an eerie smile as it made horrible slashing noises. "See this, Ranma-sweetie? This is my back-up weapon. I almost never use this, 'cause my meat cleavers are usually _more_ than enough. They're my signature weapon, you know... _but_, since you disarmed me..." She giggled. "I'm going to have to use my trusty battle-axe!"

"Be careful, Ranma!" Akane called out frantically.

"Aww, how sweet... your floozy's cheering you on."

Akane's tone changed to restrained fury. "_Excuse me_?"

"You should have been faithful to me, Ranma... I could have made you _so_ happy... I'd have given you anything your heart desired..." She beamed and twirled around. "But I don't take kindly to unfaithful fiancés. It's such a pity too... since you're _so_ cute."

Ranma frowned at her; there was no way that she was going to win him over like _this_... and he would make her see that. She could attempt to kill _him_ all she wanted – he was used to it, after all – but attacking Akane was something that he could never forgive.

_This ends __**now**__,_ he thought.

She glanced at him and shrugged. "Oh well... your loss."

She immediately charged at him, but he was ready for the surprise attack this time, having already seen it three times in a row. He ducked and weaved around the massive weapon as she hurled it at him from every direction with an amazing amount of strength and speed... not to mention the grace born of her school.

As he dove one way, he noticed at the last minute that she'd changed the course of her weapon, so he attempted to dodge in synch with it. To his immense relief, he managed to avoid a fatal slash across the chest, but the slight delay left a huge gash across the front of his shirt... and the small twinge of pain told him that he'd been mildly scratched. He vowed to ignore it and keep his eye on Aiko's battle axe.

Again, she swung at him, only to change the course of her weapon, and, this time, he narrowly missed having his jugular sliced open. He knew that he had to end this quick... both for his own sake and Akane's... as well as the rest of the Saotomes and Tendos.

Just as he was thinking this, he realised far too late that he was standing on the edge of the koi pond. As he tried to keep himself balanced, he saw the battle-axe swing straight at his face. With no other options, he threw his head backwards, but the momentum caused him to fall off the rocks and into the water.

Now female, Ranma brought her head above water and quickly shook her hair dry before leaping out of the pond and landing on the rocks on the other side; she didn't want to waste a moment when Aiko could cut her to ribbons at any given time.

Looking at Aiko, however, she noticed that the girl was staring at her. Blinking in confusion, she looked down at her shirt and realised that the large tear was revealing a good portion of her chest. Blushing, she quickly covered it.

_This just __**had**__ to happen again, didn't it?_ she thought bitterly.

Aiko blinked stupidly at her. "Ranma?" She paused. "Ranma-sweetie?"

Ranma heaved a sigh. "Yeah, it's me, Aiko. I have a curse that makes me a girl half the time, okay? Now, let's carry on with our fight."

Aiko continued to stare at her for a moment before she burst out laughing. Ranma, feeling embarrassed, expected her to stop, but, instead, the laughing just got louder and more manic by the second. Aiko eventually dropped her battle-axe and clutched at her stomach.

Ranma felt a vein twitch in her temple; okay, _now_ she was getting annoyed. _Just what the heck is so funny, anyway?_ she thought.

Once Aiko stopped laughing, she pointed at Ranma. "You freak!"

Ranma's back stiffened at the insult. "What?"

Aiko giggled. "There's no _way_ I'd want to marry a half-girl freak like you... so I've got no reason to kill you!"

Ranma felt her blood boil. "A... freak?"

"Yeah. I've no need to be jealous of _you_ being unfaithful." She beamed. "Sorry, sunshine, but I don't swing that way!" She turned to the porch. "Daddy! Let's go home now, okay? You can find me _another_ fiancé!" She skipped to one end of the garden, picked up her meat cleaver and placed it back in its holster. "I don't want _this_ one anymore!" She skipped to the other end of the garden, picked up her other meat cleaver and placed it back in its holster, then skipped over to her battle-axe and picked it up. She then skipped past her father, who was still clutching the wound on his arm, and towards the front door. "Let's go!"

Mr. Yakunan groaned. "Oh..." he whined, "but I was so hoping to palm you off on Ranma!"

The Tendos and the Saotomes – minus Kasumi, who was simply looking concerned – all glared at him, which caused him to quickly grab the metal chest at his feet and follow his daughter out the front door. Once they were sure that they were gone, the two families heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness _that's_ over," Nabiki said.

"I was sure that girl was going to kill _someone_," Genma added.

"Well, it's lucky she didn't, eh, Saotome?" Soun asked.

"Oh, my," Kasumi said pleasantly, "haven't _we_ had an interesting day?" She knelt down at the table. "Who's up for more ramen?"

"I am!" Soun and Genma replied at the same time, also kneeling down.

"Me, too," Nabiki added, also kneeling down, "though won't we need to heat it up first?"

"Oh, my, of course," Kasumi added. "Unless you prefer it cold."

"Ranma?" Akane asked. Ranma looked at her and noticed that she'd walked up to the koi pond. "Are you okay?"

Jumping down from the rocks and landing by the girl's side, she smiled at her. "Yeah, I am," she replied, "now that Aiko's gone."

"That girl was crazy."

"_More_ than crazy. She was a complete psycho."

Akane paused for a moment, then smiled. "Aiko the psycho." She giggled at her own joke.

Ranma chuckled, half amused and half exasperated. "Yeah... Aiko the psycho."

"Wanna go help the others polish off the ramen?"

"Yeah." Ranma paused. "How long do you think it'll take to polish it all off?"

Akane poked him in the side. "Not long with you and Mr. Saotome living here."

She couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Yeah, okay. Let's go eat more ramen." She paused again. "But, first, I need some hot water... and a few bandages."

"Not to mention a new shirt."

Ranma suddenly remembered the tear again and quickly covered herself. "Yeah... that too."

**The End**


End file.
